1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to electrical connectors which couple with an electrical plug of a compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compressor plugs are used to create an electrical connection to a terminal of a hermetic compressor. Such a compressor is typically employed in a refrigeration or air conditioning system.
Like in other situations where exposure to possible live electrical connections is possible, it is known to provide some sort of housing unit (akin to a junction box used in other situations) around the compressor plug as a preventive measure. Specifically, it has been known to use a housing unit that includes a fence member and a corresponding lid to enclose the compressor plug.
A problem associated with the electrical interconnects associated with the compressor and the compressor plug is that they tend to not be very robust mechanically. Consequently, these electrical interconnects can be broken, mechanically and thus electrically, rather easily.
In the embodiments of the known housing unit discussed above, the lid is mechanically associated with the compressor plug, either by contact or by an interconnection therebetween. As such, any impact upon the lid is transferred not only to the fence member but also to the compressor plug, thereby risking breakage of at least some of the electrical interconnects associated therewith. Additionally, the presence of the lid on the fence limits access to the compressor plug.
What is needed in the art is a housing member that can be readily held in place mechanically relative to the compressor plug, provide appropriate impact protection to the compressor plug and electrical interconnects associated therewith and still provide sufficient electrical shielding of those electrical interconnects.
The present invention provides a compressor plug assembly that includes a protective fence member that is readily connectable to a compressor plug and that helps protect the compressor plug from impact while still permitting access thereto.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a compressor plug cap assembly that includes a compressor plug and a fence member. The compressor plug has a first plug side face and an opposing second plug side face, the first plug side face configured for operative association with a compressor. The fence member substantially surrounds and is operatively connected to the compressor plug. The fence member is mounted relative to the compressor plug so as to substantially coextend with the first plug side face and to extend beyond the second plug side face. The fence member has a top fence side and a bottom fence side, each of the top fence side and the bottom fence side being substantially open.
The invention comprises, in another form thereof, a compressor plug cap assembly including a compressor plug, a fence member and a latch bail. The compressor plug has a diametrically opposed pair of arcuate receiver members associated therewith. The fence member is configured for mechanically receiving said compressor plug therein. The fence member at least partially surrounds the compressor plug. The fence member has a pair of receiver slots therein, the receiver slots being diametrically opposed to and generally parallel to each other, The fence member has a curved end portion, the curved end portion having a tang slot therein. The latch bail has a generally U-shaped configuration. The latch bail has a pair of bail ends, each bail end operatively mating with and pivotably mounted within one receiver slot. Each bail end has a bail extension portion extending toward the compressor plug. Each bail extension portion is received within a respective arcuate receiver member. The latch bail has a rounded mid-section, the latch bail including a tang extension thereat. The tang extension operatively fits in the tang slot of the fence member.
The invention comprises, in yet another form thereof, a compressor plug cap assembly that includes a compressor plug and a fence member. The compressor plug has a diametrically opposed pair of plug tabs extending therefrom. The fence member is configured for mechanically receiving the compressor plug therein. The fence member at least partially surrounds the compressor plug. The fence member has a diametrically opposed pair of receiver notches therein, each receiver notch receiving a corresponding plug tab therein.
An advantage of the present invention is that the fence member of the compressor plug assembly is configured for protecting the compressor plug from impact while still promoting easy access thereto.
Another advantage is that simple yet robust mechanical connections are used to hold together the elements of the compressor plug assembly.